Étranges rêves
by Sevryna
Summary: Lors d'une soirée chez Janet après une mission, Cassandra avoue à Jack faire des rêves très étranges.


**ÉTRANGES RÊVES**

C'était un samedi. C'était une soirée qu'ils avaient - enfin - de libre. Janet avait décidé que pour une fois, cela se passerait chez elle et chacun fût ravi de se rendre chez le médecin et sa fille pour déguster une bonne pizza et une bière fraîche. Bon, Carter devait venir avec son petit ami mais il n'y avait aucun problème à ça. « Vraiment aucun, » soupira Jack à lui-même en sortant de chez lui.

Il arriva bon dernier, comme à son habitude, ce qui fit sourire ses amis. Cassie lui fit un câlin, lui signifiant qu'il lui avait manqué et les personnes autour d'eux trouvèrent ça absolument adorable.

Daniel et Teal'c discutaient avec John, ou bien était-ce Jason ? Jack ne savait plus trop, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ou peut être se forçait-il à ne pas être intéressé par cela. Être intéressé par la vie amoureuse de Carter signifiait penser à elle. Et penser à elle n'était jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais une bonne idée, surtout depuis qu'il avait été séparé d'elle durant trois mois en restant coincé sur Edora. Jack salua poliment Jason (Daniel était venu à sa rescousse en voyant qu'il ne se souvenait pas du prénom de l'homme) et Sam lui fit un sourire timide tandis qu'il l'a gratifiait d'un « Carter » dont lui seul avait le secret.

Les pizzas furent commandées et Teal'c inséra le DVD de Star Wars épisode 5 sous l'œil amusé de Janet qui avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils avaient vu ce film. Alors que chacun avait une part de pizza dans la main, Jack remarqua que Cassie était étrangement silencieuse. Habituellement, la jeune fille était un vrai moulin à paroles mais ce soir faisait exception à la règle. Il se pencha alors vers elle et chuchota :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Cassie releva la tête, surprise, puis la baissa en croquant dans sa pizza.

— Rien, répondit-elle en hochant les épaules.

Sam, qui était assise à l'opposé, jeta un œil vers eux, surprise de cet échange à voix basse. Jason lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer son regard et la questionna sur ce qu'il se passait. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le film.

— Oncle Jack, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? demanda subitement Cassie en chuchotant.

Jack se leva et suivit la jeune fille dans sa chambre, étonné qu'elle veuille lui parler seul à seul. Une fois la porte fermée, Cassie s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Jack en fasse de même. Il patienta quelques minutes, laissant le temps à Cassandra de débuter la conversation. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il prit la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cassie ?

— Ça fait déjà 7 fois que je fais des cauchemars... commença Cassie.

— Des cauchemars ? Toujours le même ? demanda Jack.

— Oui et non... ça change à chaque fois mais c'est toujours à propos de la même chose.

— Tu sais, Cassie, après tout ce que tu as vécu faire des cauchemars n'est pas étonnant. J'en fais aussi et je pense que nous en faisons tous.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'ai vécu, oncle Jack. Ça parait si réel...

— Tu veux m'en expliquer un ?

— Ça arrive toujours lorsque vous n'êtes pas en mission. Je vois la scène et j'ai beau hurler de toutes mes forces, essayer d'intervenir, je ne peux rien faire. Elle se fait frapper et je ne peux rien faire.

— Qui ?

— Sam.

— Par qui ?

— Lui.

— Lui ?

— Jason.

Jack grimaça. Il savait que Cassandra n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme, elle l'avait fait remarquer quatre mois auparavant lorsque Sam était venu accompagnée pour la première fois lors d'une soirée.

— Cass, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Jason mais il n'y a pas de raisons de faire de tels cauchemars à son propos. Sam est heureuse tu sais, expliqua Jack.

Étonnamment, cela lui faisait mal de parler ainsi du bonheur de sa subordonnée.

— Comment tu peux être sûr qu'elle l'est ? demanda Cassandra.

— Hé bien... elle sourit.

— Elle sourit ? Avant aussi, elle souriait.

— Cassie... soupira Jack.

— S'est arrivé encore hier soir.

— Ton cauchemar ? demanda Jack, ravi de changer de sujet.

— Il la maintenait au mur en lui tenant les deux bras. Sam lui demandait d'arrêter en lui disant qu'il lui faisait mal et il appuyait encore plus fort. Sam était en train de pleurer.

— Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Cassie. Tu vois bien que Sam est ici ce soir et que rien ne lui est arrivé.

— On ne pourrait pas le savoir, dit Cassie.

— Elle va bien.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'enlève pas son pull alors ? Nous sommes en plein été, il fait encore chaud dehors et elle est en pull, répliqua Cassandra.

Jack ne sût pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que cela pouvait paraître louche après ce que Cassandra venait de lui dire, mais il ne s'agissait que de cauchemars. Les cauchemars d'une petite fille n'aimant pas le nouveau copain de sa marraine, voilà tout.

— Parfois je rêve aussi quand vous êtes en mission. Avant-hier j'ai rêvé que tu étais avec oncle Danny et Teal'c autour d'un feu de bois. Sam était partie sous la tente se changer car son pantalon était remplie de boue. Vous rigoliez encore de sa chute quand elle est sortie de la tente. Après je me suis réveillée pour boire de l'eau et j'ai de nouveau rêvé de vous. Tu étais près de Sam, à côté du feu. Tu lui as demandé si elle avait froid parce qu'elle frissonnait et même si elle t'a répondu non tu lui as donné ta couverture.

— Et cela te paraissait réel ? demanda Jack, un peu perturbé.

— Comme si j'étais là. Mais ça n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

— ... Bien sûr, Cassie. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux et rejoignirent finalement le groupe pour regarder la fin du film. De nouveau, Sam les observa, l'air interrogateur, mais finit par se concentrer sur le film.

À la fin de la soirée, la scientifique aida Janet à ranger un peu avant que Jason n'entre dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer car il se faisait tard. Sam sourit et lui demanda encore cinq minutes afin de finir de ranger. Il repartit tranquillement vers le salon et discuta avec Daniel tandis que Janet observait Sam avec un sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

— C'est mignon, répondit Janet.

Sam ne répondît pas et se contenta de sourire. Cassie entra à son tour dans la cuisine et attrapa le bras de Sam pour lui montrer le dessin qu'elle venait de faire. Sam grimaça de manière presque imperceptible mais Cassie se figea.

— Ça va pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? questionna Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Cassie se retourna vers Jack qui, du salon, n'avait rien raté à la scène.

— La maîtresse dit que j'ai un certain talent pour le dessin, dit-elle afin de changer de sujet.

— Et ta maîtresse a raison, répondit Sam en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Une fois le ménage fait, Sam et Jason partirent. Jack parla avec Cassandra quelques minutes avant de partir lui aussi.

— Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, d'accord ? À n'importe quelle heure.

— D'accord, oncle Jack. Il ne va rien lui arriver, hein ? Elle va bien ? demanda Cassie.

Jack réfléchit quelques instants, le souvenir de la grimace de Sam bien présent en tête.

— Tout va bien, répondit-il.

Une fois dehors, il retint Daniel et Teal'c.

— Carter ne vous semble pas un peu bizarre ? demanda-t-il.

— Bizarre ? répéta Daniel. Non, pourquoi ?

— Elle vous parle moins depuis que Jason Conors est son petit ami, O'Neill.

— Ah bon ? demanda Jack, surpris. Non mais, vous trouvez qu'elle va bien ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jack ? questionna Daniel.

Jack leur expliqua les cauchemars de Cassandra, mais également les rêves qu'elle faisait lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

— Comment peut-elle savoir que Sam est tombée dans la boue sur P5X-395 ? demanda Daniel.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce dont elle cauchemarde lorsque nous sommes sur Terre.

— Jason Conors n'a pas l'air violent, dit Teal'c

— Et Sam sait largement se défendre, renchérit Daniel.

— Oui, vous avez raison, dit Jack.

Cela faisait maintenant vingts minutes que les trois hommes discutaient dans le jardin du médecin et ils furent surpris lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Cassandra en larmes.

— Cassie ! s'écria Jack en s'avançant vers elle.

— Il recommence ! Il recommence, oncle Jack ! pleura-t-elle.

— Bon, ça suffit, on va chez Carter, répondit Jack d'un ton sec.

— Jack ! Voyons on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez elle ! s'exclama Daniel.

Jack regarda de nouveau Cassandra qui, les yeux remplis de larmes, le suppliait du regard.

— Oh si on peut, et on va le faire.

Le trajet fut extrêmement rapide, notamment parce que Jack avait roulé à une allure dépassant largement l'entendement. Il gara sa voiture et les trois hommes en sortirent.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Daniel.

— On s'approche et on écoute, Daniel, répondit Jack.

La lumière du salon était allumée, preuve qu'ils ne dormaient pas. Jack espérait juste ne pas être témoin d'une scène torride entre les deux amants mais il se concentra en se rappelant du regard terrifié de Cassandra. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, il perçut des voix venant de l'intérieur.

— Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? À le regarder comme tu le faisais ?

— Ne dis pas de conneries, il s'agit de mon supérieur !

— Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton ! Tu sais ce que ça t'a valu tout à l'heure !

— Tes accusations sont stupides ! répondit pourtant Sam à travers ses pleurs.

Jack observa la scène depuis la fenêtre, serrant les poings. Il vit Jason empoigner les cheveux de Sam, avant de lui tordre le bras.

— Arrête, tu me fais mal, pleura Sam.

Pourquoi elle ne se défendait pas, Jack n'aurait su répondre. Par contre, lui n'allait pas se gêner. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il défonça d'un coup d'épaule. Il s'approcha rapidement de Jason qui, prit de surprise, avait lâché Sam. Cette dernière s'était laissée tombée au sol tandis que Jack repoussait violemment Conors. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, Jason s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Teal'c se tenait juste derrière lui, le regard mauvais.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Major Carter ? demanda le Jaffa.

— Ou...oui... sanglota Sam tandis que Daniel s'installait près d'elle pour la soutenir.

Jason Conors fut emmené rapidement par les forces de l'ordre prévenues par Jack alors que Sam s'était installée dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Après avoir assuré aux deux hommes qu'il se chargeait de la jeune femme, Jack referma la porte d'entrée et la rejoignit dans la chambre. Il s'installa près d'elle, laissant le silence les gagner. La curiosité finit cependant par le faire parler.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir répliqué ? demanda-t-il, connaissant parfaitement les compétences de la scientifique.

— Je l'aurai tué, répondit simplement Sam.

— Vous auriez dû nous prévenir, dit-il.

— Comment avez-vous su ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est assez compliqué... Disons que Cassie fait d'étranges rêves.

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il ne releva pas.

— Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à vous ? demanda Jack.

— Ils nous trouvaient trop proches, répondit-elle rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas plutôt une bonne chose d'être proche de son petit ami ?

— Nous deux. Il nous trouvait trop proches, vous et moi.

— Ah.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

— Il avait raison.

— À quel sujet ? demanda Jack.

— Nous sommes très proches.

— C'est normal.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Pas comme je le ressens.

— Et vous ressentez quoi ?

— quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas que je ressente.

— Ah. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, perdue.

— Moi aussi, répéta Jack en se perdant dans son regard.

En poursuivant cet élan de courage, Jack approcha sa tête de celle de Sam et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut tendre, tout en douceur. En reprenant leur souffle, Sam observa Jack dans les yeux.

— Vous aussi ?

— Moi aussi, dit Jack en souriant.

Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez Janet afin que Sam soit examinée. Jack voulait être certain que ce fou ne l'avait pas blessée au delà des hématomes visibles. Cassie ouvrit la porte, les observa, puis déclara, tout sourire :

— J'ai fait un joli rêve cette nuit.

 **Fin**


End file.
